Juego Nocturno
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Secuela de "Ejercicios Nocturnos" y "Tentaciones". Una noche donde todos los sueños se cumplen. Advertencia: Un poco de Lemon y mucho Loudcest.


**Juego Nocturno:** **Digamos que esto sería como la "secuela" de** ** _"Tentaciones"_** **, aquí habrá un poco de Lemon, un poco, advierto que no soy muy bueno en este tipo de historias románticas, pero no pasará de la raya esta vez.**

 **No soy dueño de The Loud House, ésta pertenece a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

 **Mi objetivo es solo entretener.**

 **¡Comencemos!.**

* * *

Pequeñas risas se podían oír en su habitación, silenciosos para que no nadie los llegara a oír y más que nada tenían la puerta cerrada. Allí estaban ambos hermanos, Lynn Loud, la deportista castaña de la familia junto con su hermano de cabellos blancos, amante de los cómics, los videojuegos y pasar el rato con sus amigos de la escuela, Lincoln, quien semanas atrás había sido considerado por su propia hermana y su familia como alguien con "mala suerte".

Al principio no perdonó a ninguno de los integrantes por el hecho de haberlo "expulsado" del círculo familiar y en especial por impedirle que durmiera en su habitación y obligándolo a dormir afuera, pero una vez que la temporada de baseball había terminado y con la victoria de Lynn, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, dejando atrás todo el incidente de la mala suerte, pero que a la vez trajo mucha indignación de Lincoln hacia su familia, cosa que nunca les perdonó por varias semanas todo el daño que le habían hecho y luego llegó el karma. Tal vez ahí habían comprendido que los que estaban equivocados eran ellos y que simplemente la mala suerte solo era porque alguien tenía un mal día y que no fue por la culpa de alguno de sus integrantes.

\- _Lynn, Lynn..._ Intentaba el joven de cabellos blancos evitar que su hermana le hiciera el "Horno Danés", pero era tarde, ya que fue atrapado por las sábanas que ella tomó y se envolvieron ambos, causando que la muchacha le hiciera esa broma que casi lo dejaba sin aire.

\- _Jajajaja, vamos, hermano, ¿o acaso eres como Lola?_. Le preguntó ella en voz baja, susurrando a su oído y haciendo esa comparación con la Princesa de la Familia Loud.

Pensaba en aquellas palabras que su hermana le había dicho, ¿ella quería algo más de él? ¿Quería que su hermano la perdonara por el daño que le había hecho?.

\- Lynn, escucha. Pidió Lincoln, hablándole con un tono moderado en su voz.

\- Te escucho pero tienes un minuto. Le concedió ella ese tiempo para que pudiera hablar.

No tenía el suficiente tiempo, así que debía ser rápido.

\- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien de tu cabeza?. Preguntó el peli blanco.

Pero en ese momento, cuando esperaba que su respuesta fuera en palabras, Lynn presionó con su dedo los labios de su hermano, causando que quedara mudo y ella hacía una cara de que no hablara más.

\- Shhh. Pidió ella con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a la altura de sus labios, pidiéndole que no hablara.

\- Pero...Quería intentar hablar con ella una vez más.

\- Shhh, no seas tonto, mira. Le señaló ella para que la mirara a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Quiso saber su hermano.

\- Esto es solo un juego, un "Juego Nocturno". Le respondió su hermana deportista, mientras que lo recostaba en la cama y comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente en los labios.

¿Un "Juego Nocturno"? ¿Qué sería? ¿Qué era lo que tenía Lynn entre manos?. No tuvo tiempo para responderse a todas esas preguntas, ya que la castaña le había inmovilizado con su fuerza, tanto tiempo con la gimnasia habían mejorado bastante su condición cardio-respiratoria.

\- Solo quiero que te diviertas conmigo, Linc, vamos, solo goza la noche. Le pidió la chica, quien no quería soltarlo por ningún momento.

\- Aunque esté prohibido esto, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, a toda hora. Dijo Lincoln, mientras que la abrazaba por la cintura y la besaba en los los labios, sentándola en sus piernas, disfrutando del placer que les inundaba a ambos por igual.

El bello cuerpo de Lynn era llamativo para su hermano, no quería que esto pasara a otro nivel, simplemente deseaba gozar la noche junto con su hermana, aunque fuera algo prohibido, ellos deseaban estar juntos.

\- ¿Ahora lo sientes, Linc?. Preguntó la castaña.

\- Lynn. Le llamó él.

\- Dime. Pidió ella la respuesta.

\- Puedo...puedo sentirte, estamos unidos, lo siento, en lo más profundo. Respondió finalmente al deseo de unión con su hermana.

\- Jejeje, tenía razón, esto iba a funcionar, este es nuestro "pacto", nuestra unión juntos. Dijo ella, recostándose en el pecho de su hermano.

\- Se siente...raro. Alegó el peli blanco.

\- Lo sé, pero a la vez es llamativo, tú sabes que no te podía dejar, además, siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte. Le prometió Lynn al joven.

\- Gracias. Agradeció el muchacho, mientras que la abrazaba y ambos se cubrían con las sábanas de la cama.

Mañana iba a ser otro día y su secreto estaría bien resguardado.

* * *

 **Otro pequeño One-Shot para ustedes, consideren también la secuela de _"Ejercicio Nocturnos"_ y _"Tentaciones"_. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar :3.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan una buena semana para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
